Kenichi Mandota
Kenichi Mandota is the other lieutenant at the hunters guild. Like Cecilia, he isn't from the "earth dimension", he's from the "elemental dimension". He's also a divinity type, and is the best at controling water. He often teaches Ceil new moves and attacks when their training togeather. Unlike Ceil, the first half of his life was normal, and he lived with his parents until he was 14, when one of the raids in the divinity section of the dimention killed both of his parents. He still managed to get by and live a calm and quiet life. He met Ceil soon after, saving her from a group of lightning atributes who were terrorizing. They started hanging out and eventually Reselda offered him his own room in the castle, which he declined for one reason or another, it was never clear. About a year later, after Ceil's mother re-married, he and ceil secretly started dating, and Michel, who was suspicious about this, seperated Kenichi from her. Kenichi was, as well as Ceil, a ghost of his former self. He was able to reunite with Ceil a month later, when Ceil refused to do anything, even eat. Kenichi was actually gonna propose to Cecilia, but that idea was cut short when Michel tried to kill all of them and they had to flee to the "earth dimention". His memory was also erased, but he somehow regained it when Ceil saved him from a swarm of demons. Ceil also remembered him at that time,and they tried to meet up in one of the many gardens in the hunter's guild, but something always came up, whether it was a mission or Tony found out. Eventually, that one party came around and Kenichi got to spend the rest of the night with his beloved. They had actually made some plans to run away togeather, but tony (once again) butted in and this time, got himself killed. Kenichi is now 20. He's the sweet, fun, and loving type who would never do anything that would put the one he loves in danger or ever hurt her. He jokes around a lot, and is a bit of an otaku. This guy is an pockey freak. He adores Ceil, but he isn't clingy at all, he keeps his distance. On the battle feild, he is also a tactical genious, and also never pushes the other hunters over there limit. He's almost as fast as Ceil, and he can also disappear at a moments notice. He's a master at stealth attacks. He also is very good at hand-to-hand combat, weapons combat (any kind of gun, any kind of sword, bomb specialist) and areial attacks. He says "Mother Trucker" a lot, and he doesn't exactly cuss, he uses other words for it ( Ex: instead of saying " Shit" or "son of a bitch", Kenichi says " Skittles, chiz, or crap" Or " son of a bunny rabbit" or son of a -enter any animal or anime characer here- ). It's rare that he ever cusses. Likes Playing videogames, anime, japanese pop, any kind of music (except for a few), Cecilia, training, anything athletic, piano, guitar, violine, making ceil laugh or blush, Ceil falling asleep accidentally on him (not litterally on top of him, i mean randomly falling asleep out of no were. like "getting on the phone", your calling some one on the phone, not getting on it), drawing, swords, flying. Dislikes Nearly dieing, ceil nearly dieing, jazz, country, pop, oldies, or opera music, being pranked, horror films, short hair, having nightmears, broken piano, broken strings on guitar or violine. Relationships Cecilia: Girlfriend (later wife) Job Hunter Special Abilities Able to transport at a moments notice. Species Elemental Strengths fighting, getting out of tough situations, stratagies, Weaknesses He tends to act on impulse.. If it has anything to do with Ceil in danger, he does what he thinks he has to do to help. If he see's Ceil get hurt badly or knocked out, he goes into an uncontrollable rage. Appearance Tall, about 6'3, thin but has a really good build, tan-ish, shoulder length black hair, teal or purple eyes, it depends on what his mood is. He has ribbon like wings as well, and has the same 10 scar's on his back. He has a small tattoo above his right hip bone, which is the japanese character for strength. Category:OCs of Elizabeth